Siblings
by Sepia Eyes
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has three children, each by a different woman. Each take after him, so when an unforeseen accident occurs he relies on his children to take care of the family name and stick together or will a certain Gryffindor tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter.

This is a story that's been sitting around my computer for at least a good five months. Decided to post it due to boredom, hope you enjoy it.

The starry sky hung over the Malfoy manor, if one was to look above they would be amazed at how much they could see without the use of a telescope. The peaceful landscaping was enough to make anyone question if this was really the home of the loyal death eater Lucius Malfoy and his family. One of the advantages of having enough money to move away from the bustling cities of light and irritating towns who harbor more secrets than the mayor's office.

Narcissa sat in front of the fireplace, a glass of brandy in her right hand as she watched the flames flick upon the logs and enjoy the smell of burning wood. It was one of the few muggle things she insisted upon, magical fireplaces take away the entire experience of smoke and smell. She wasn't a muggle lover, far from it, but she'd admit they had some bright moments in their dim history of achievements.

Lucius sat in his study, checking his records and such, counting every item brought and everything sold. A true businessman, he made sure he wasn't cheated of anything and if he was, he always got it remedied , whether by force or not. No one in the Malfoy family spent money frivolously, despite what popular belief said and saw, every purchase was well planned and there was a budget within the household.

Narcissa stood, sitting the glass upon the table before heading to her husband's study to try and persuade him to take her to the train station the next day. His first daughter would be arriving there from her school year, she hadn't seen the precious darling since Christmas day and waiting another two weeks was completely out of the question.

"Lucius," she called entering the redwood study. Her husband glanced up at her and sighed taking off his glasses, this is a routine that had started ever since his first daughter started school, "I've been thinking, Minako and Draco always seems so lonely when they gets home. Wouldn't it be a great surprise if we could have Usagi here to welcome them?"

"You know the first two weeks of her summer vacation Usagi stays with her mother. Minako gets home two days before Draco does, I think she can handle two days without her one of her siblings," Lucius explained.

"But we haven't seen her since the Christmas dinner and she had grew so much I hardly recognized her," Narcissa said softly. She sat in the chair in front of his desk and pouted slightly, "I walked right past her and didn't even recognize her."

"That was because her mother insist on making her wear those dreadful dresses," Lucius muttered shaking his head.

"Its unfair. Why can't we just have full custody of Usagi like we have of Minako?" Narcissa whined.

"We basically have full custody of Usagi, she only visit her mother, every other Christmas break and two weeks during the Summer," Lucius said then smirked, "I thought your favorite was Draco."

"He is! He gets depressed when one of his sisters aren't here, remember last Summer? He just sat in his room and Minako just wandered around the house like a ghost. They aren't the same without each other," Narcissa said.

"Minako and Draco can go with her to visit her mother then, I'll owl her. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to have them all with her," Lucius said grabbing a piece of parchment.

"Fine," Narcissa said, admitting defeat, "But I'm still going to see her and you're coming with."

"I have business to take care of tomorrow," Lucius said as his wife left is study.

He sat back in his chair and rang the bell sitting by his quills summoning a house elf and ordering something to drink before he would retire to his bed. The drink arrived in front of him in a matter of minutes, and no it wasn't firewhiskey, he was a Malfoy and a Malfoy would never get drunk or touch something that was so cheap. It was a task to keep Draco from doing such things, he had complete given up on Usagi and her odd fascination with muggles items, and Minako just seemed to enjoy what muggles used for entertainment.

He blamed their mothers for their problems and rendering his small lessons to lectures. Usagi's mother, Ikkiuo, a potion maker who lived in a muggle neighborhood and had a pureblood husband, she always gave Usagi such muggle devices as gifts and the child rarely saw her mother so of course she would begin to form attachments to the muggle things in her mother's absence.

Minako's mother, popular in both muggle and wizardry world, an actress, she could always be seen at a wizard's play or on the muggle television sets, and Minako devoted herself to her mother's movies. Learning word by word, action by action, she used to(if you walked into her room at certain times of the day you can still catch her doing the childish thing) act out the part while it was playing.

Draco's mother, his wife and who he would consider his soul mate, Narcissa. She spoiled the boy, chocolates every week and a promise of a gift every time the season turned. If it wasn't for Usagi and Minako's constant pestering and curiosity and how he handled them, he would think the boy wasn't worthy of being a Malfoy.

It wasn't that he didn't love his son, he loved him but he wasn't his favorite, his favorite was Usagi. He didn't know why, maybe it was because she was so frequently in and out of his home, going to her mother's then to her orphaned friend's home in Japan or it could be the fact that she wasn't the favorite of her mother, was he picking her because no one else would? Or perhaps it was because out of his three children she seemed to always be the leader of their plans, the one who could talk her way out of anything, the one who had picked her mother's emotional status and looks but through some miracle, adapted his determination and conversational skills.

He decided he had enough with his thoughts and trying to find the reason he favored his oldest daughter. He put the drink down and left for his bedroom, he would have to awake early to avoid Narcissa and going to see Usagi go to her mother, he didn't get along well with her or her husband.

Usagi sat on the train, her feet up and her arms behind her head. Next to her, Makoto Kino, one of her two friends and if one must, yes her favorite bodyguard, smarter than her brother's and thrice as loyal. She would never call Makoto her bodyguard, that term was reserved for the two idiots she made sit in the next compartment, the two that couldn't even tie their own shoes without a spell.

Makoto leaned back in her seat, a sugar quill in her mouth and her hands resting comforting in her father's old army jacket. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the serenity of the entire moment. She glanced at Usagi to see her staring at the ceiling in deep thought, a slight smile playing upon her lips and a small sparkle in her blue eyes.

A slight knock on the door, the small smile turning into a frown, the sparkle disappearing for the moment, now was the time for business. With a sight Makoto tapped on the wall behind her, calling forth the other two bodyguards of the one Usagi Malfoy.

The door slid open, revealing a shaken second year and her two bodyguards, Kori and Lydia. Kori was one year older than Usagi and in the same year, a smirk on his face as he flopped in the seat Usagi had just removed her feet from. He considered herself a favorite of the powerful blonde bunny sitting in front of her, after all Usagi did often reward him and allowed the boy to visit her home during the summer.

Lydia was just two years older, taller and strongly built but as dumb as a door nail. Often found looking guilty for a task she didn't do correctly or relaying messages between Usagi and Ami Mizuno, the girlfriend of Makoto Kino and Usagi's right hand girl. She didn't consider herself a favorite but that she was favored enough to be with Usagi during most of the school year.

"What's your business?" Usagi asked, the bubbly undertone of her voice eased the poor second year into a comfort zone.

"I'm the second year representative, Teresa Porter, and you wanted to meet with all of us before the end of the school year but I needed to make up for a grade Professor Olive gave me and couldn't attend the meeting," she explained and Usagi smiled.

"Disobedience should be punished," Kori said and Teresa gave an small whimper.

"Completely understandable, I like honesty," Usagi said dismissing Kori's comment to Makoto making the second year smile, "I called the meeting to discuss who will be kept for their next year and who wouldn't. So, Teresa, thanks to your display of honesty, I've decided to keep you as my third year representative as long as you get a tutor to keep up your grade. You know I don't allow anyone with a grading average lower than an E within my presence."

"Thank you Usagi," Teresa said with a bow and left.

"You're getting too soft Malfoy," Kori said, "If it was me, I would've made sure she'd never show her face ever again."

"That's why I'm in charge and you're not. You can't humiliate and degrade everyone that doesn't follow the rules. You have to show them you're bendable, willing to listen to reason, and know where their coming from, if you don't they get angry and hateful then you have a riot against you. If you paid more attention in our history classes you would understand that's the mistake most rulers make," Usagi stated.

"So now you're our ruler?" Kori scoffed.

"What do you mean now? I've been the ruler of this school since the middle of my first year. I have several captains with me and people that spy for me to mke sure nothing goes wrong in my school. I have my court, Ami Mizuno, my right hand of fairness and Makoto Kino, my left hand of protection, I have my two loyal and lovely bodyguards, and I know more than enough to defeat anyone who dare challenge me," Usagi snapped and Makoto smirked as Lydia chuckled.

The train came to a slow halt, the screeching of its wheels causing more than a few to hold their ears in pain. Usagi stood and collected her two bags, one from the top and one from the bottom. Lydia slide the door open and left to get her things with Kori following behind her.

"Kori, I must ask you this question because you've seem to be disgruntled and unhappy as of late, are you unhappy with your position in my court? What can I do to make you happy?" Usagi asked and Kori froze.

He knew, like everyone else that Usagi was kind and willing to please, but unlike everyone else, he knew Usagi could be cruel and unforgiving at times. He had seen what Usagi did to those who opposed her, she either treated them kindly or completely destroyed them. He'd seen some of the school's elite crumble at the feet of the school's Malfoy when they were in their first year, he'd seen the elite side with her. The only thing he couldn't see was the way Usagi was going with the question.

"I would like it if you used more thought on my ideas and if I could be considered more than a bodyguard to you," Kori said deciding it was better to go with the truth.

"I'll take your bags to your step father and tell them you're changing, ok Usa?" Makoto suggested and Usagi nodded.

Makoto left, the door sliding close behind her. Kori became nervous, Makoto had a much better way of reading the seemingly harmless blonde in front of her, the 'What if' questions buzzing through his head.

"Alright, its only fair. I'll consider you approach to things and instead of calling you my bodyguard, I'll promote you to punishment decider," Usagi said and succeeded in shocking Kori.

"Thank you so much Usagi, I promise you won't regret it," he said bowing slightly.

"You're a friend Kori, one of the first five to join me, fourth if I remember. I treat my friends well and only hope they treat me the same, see you in two weeks" Usagi said and left the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailormoon.

Minako sat in one of the large chairs of her father's study, no matter how she sat in the chair her feet would never touch the ground. The women on her father side were short and sadly, this was one of the two physical genes she had gotten from his gene pool, thankfully she had managed to get his mindset and cunning.

Lucius sat at his desk, his glasses sitting neatly in their silver case always located at the top left corner of his desk, moved to right corner if any sign of trouble. For once, he was in his study and it wasn't about work or other things, just one of his rare moments with his children. He rarely saw them, they were always busy with school and the extra courses he made them take, he'd catch moments with them when he thought he needed information about the others.

Narcissa was quite fond of informing him things he wouldn't have found out. Like Minako's fascination with anything that held beauty, Usagi's odd interest with the colors of roses, and Draco's fairly abnormal interest with the five rivers of the underworld. Everything he found out, he acknowledge, Minako received beautiful trinkets, Usagi was given a small garden plot for roses, and Draco knew enough about Greek mythology he could write a book himself.

"I passed all my classes with O's but my defense against the dark arts class I got an E because I kept taking the offensive when I was supposed to do defensive. My professor finally got tired and started making the other students defend against my attacks but she told me if I don't want to fail next year I should learn how to magically create a shield instead of just dodging," Minako explained.

"Good, good, I'll have Usagi or Draco help you with that. Usagi passed her classes with E's but she got an Acceptable in charms so she'll be taking a class next school year to make up for that. We got Draco grades, he's doing better than last year but he's still getting only A's in potions and Care for magical creatures. Some thing's distracting him in those two classes," Lucius said, his mind trying to remember his son's schedule.

"Those are the two classes he had with the Gryffindors this year, aren't they? He always complains about those Gryffindors, maybe that's distracting him," Minako offered and Lucius allowed himself to smile softly at her.

If anything about his three children could be said, it was that they were all bright little blonde haired angels, not caring to be specific to say whether they were from heaven or hell though. He thought it best to change the subject now though, he didn't want his girls getting caught up in his dealings in London. That's why Usagi went to school in Japan and Minako went to school in France.

"How did you like the swirling sand box I sent you?" Lucius asked and Minako smiled.

"I loved it, Rei and I fell asleep under it every night," Minako admitted and Lucius smirked, "I especially liked the tune, the song Michiru wrote."

"It is quite beautiful," Lucius commented, "A perfect marriage of sadness and excitement."

"She has this one song where she plays the violin and Usagi's friend Haruka plays the piano. Usagi let me listen to it, its not a song to sleep through but its still pretty good," Minako said and Lucius nodded.

A moment of silence passed, slightly uncomfortable. Lucius sighed, searching his mind for more he had in common with his youngest child, unknowingly sadden the blonde with the red bow who thought her father thought she was boring.

Minako wasn't much for politics, Usagi was the one who became basically the student body leader of her school and Draco was the one who just settled for ruling his house. Popularity was more her thing, which is closely related to politics but much less demanding, popularity was what made her happy and she stuck with it. Lucius was always happy to hear them talk about the things they did at school, he only seemed half interested when she talked about what she did at her school.

"I'm thinking about becoming my friend, Rei Hino, right hand. She's been asking me to for a while and I think I could handle it," Minako said, thinking her father would be a bit impressed by her small interest in politics.

"Rei Hino? Is that the raven haired girl Draco has an infatuation with and the rivalry with Usagi?" Lucius asked, not noticing Minako changing her position.

"Yeah, she's the leader of our school and she disapproves of Usagi's way of leading but they're still friends in a sense. I helped her get there even though I could've been a ruler myself but I wasn't interested," Minako said, hoping her father would at least try to acknowledge she was trying to establish a common interest.

"I like Rei, she'll make a fine addition to the Malfoy family if Draco ever decides he wants to get rid of Pansy. She seems to be good in keeping your brother and sister in check," Lucius joked and Minako smirked.

Rei Hino was the fiery raven haired girl who had a crush on Draco and seemed dead set on training Usagi to become more ruthless. Usagi and Rei say it fit to debate and compete in nearly every aspect and Draco always hid in his room if she was there at the same time as Pansy.

"Are you still going out with that dreadful half blood?" Lucius asked and Minako let out a heavy sigh, finally something they had in common.

"I thought you found him acceptable," Minako said reaching forward to grab one of his quills.

"I never found him acceptable, that was Narcissa who found him acceptable and your mother thought he was great, I had no choice but to agree," Lucius admitted and Minako nodded.

The idea of her father finding a half blood acceptable was a bit far fetch, the only half bloods he found acceptable was the ones that had achieved something big. He absolutely detest muggle born and couldn't stand being around a muggle though the smart one were boosted to low tolerance when they began explaining their technologies.

"I dumped him, he said I was spending too much time writing to my siblings and Draco told me he was trying to control me when I wrote to him about. I called Usagi about it but she was going through her own problems with someone trying to bump her. I know how it ended because I saw it in the crystal ball during class, Draco broke up with Pansy, and I broke up with Akiko, so when Usagi gets home next week we're planning on spending a day in my room watching my mom's old romance movies," Minako said, a soft smile on her face.

"Do you always do everything together?" Lucius drawled, he should have never drank that wine at dinner, it was starting to effect him.

"Not everything, but we're pretty close," Minako nodded and Lucius stood.

"I think we should retire for the night, continue this conversation in the morning?" Lucius asked and Minako shook her head.

"I'm meeting Rei at the Magical Menagerie to get Usagi and Draco's birthday present, coming back here to hide them, going to Hogsmeade to see Draco, then I might go to the ice cream parlor to meet up with Usagi," Minako said and Lucius simply nodded, "Well good night father."

Minako moved to the edge of the chair and hurried out the room to use the phone Narcissa had given her to call her friends in muggle houses. Lucius smirked seeing Minako still had trouble getting out of the chairs in his study, Draco grew a bit last year and had no problem but Minako and Usagi still looked like little children climbing out of chairs too big for them.

He left the room and headed upstairs for his bed, wine always made him sleepy if he drank more than one glass and he had merrily drank three full glasses. It was about fifteen minutes to twelve and he was headed for his large warm bed, Narcissa was more than likely lounging on the bed while reading the daily prophet, and Minako was within the confines of her room and he didn't need to know more than that.

He entered his room to see Narcissa already in the bed, sleeping soundly which slightly confounded him. His lovely wife seemed to have high alcohol tolerance, it took six glasses to just get her slightly drowsy, so why was she sleeping?

"Lucius, is that you?" her voice came and he gave a slight nod to no one. Narcissa always went to bed at one thirty, not a minute sooner.

"Yes, my lovely flower, it is me," Lucius said taking off his shoes, "Why are you in bed so early?"

"I haven't been feeling that well darling, I brought the jar of sneezewort you asked me for and I thought that was making me sneeze but I think I'm getting a cold. I sent the house elves to get some pepper up potion from storage in case it doesn't go away in the morning," she said turning to the door to see her husband putting charms to keep his hair straight.

"Why not take the potion now and prevent it from happening?" Lucius asked as he dressed for bed.

"You know I don't like steam coming from my ears, it blocks my hearing so much. I'll just take it when you and Minako are out the house tomorrow," Narcissa replied as Lucius climbed in the bed.

Minako opened her door and flopped in a chair, two house elves followed behind her, one holding three bottles of butterbeer and the other holding a tray with a sandwich, some chips, and a bag of Bertie's every flavored jelly beans. They sat the items on her nightstand and left closing the door softly behind them as the youngest child of Lucius Malfoy got up.

She opened her trunk taking out a quill and several pieces of parchment, setting the items on her desk she set to writing to her two siblings and closest friend Rei. The conjoined birthday party for Draco and Usagi was less than two weeks away and she wanted to know who was invited and if Rei would be joining them this time. This was just one of the few responsibilities of being popular.

"Kreacher," Minako called straightening the papers. A small pop could be heard, she looked behind her to see the old house elf standing behind her, an angry look upon his face, "What is it? Are you getting tired of coming here?"

"Potter boy!" he shouted angrily then remembered Lucius' orders to not involve his girls in anything with Potter or Voldemort. He thumped his head on the ground ten times before looking up at her quite dazed and asking, "What do you need youngest?"

"I wanted some ink, orange if you can find it," she said turning back to her desk then softly calling him back as he began to leave, "You don't work here anymore, do you?"

"No, at Hogwarts...Filled with filthy mudbloods and half bloods," he answered, "I ignores them...I only work for the oldest Malfoy child and his pureblood friends...Master and his stupid friends force me to work for him...I still work for you and sister here though."

"Carry on," Minako replied and heard another pop. 'That's the second time he mentioned the name Potter, I wonder if he could be talking about the Harry Potter my father and brother always rant about?' she thought as Kreacher came back with a small jar of orange ink.

"Here you are youngest," the old house elf said replacing the empty bottle of ink with the full one he had retrieved.

"Alright then, you are dismissed," she said glancing behind her to see him give a low bow and disappear.

She started on Usagi's letter first, it was already known Makoto would be invited, the tall brunette who made her feel inadequate in her physical features, with Makoto came Ami, the blue haired genius who always shied away from her and Rei, and Usagi's been struggling to keep a guard name Kori so he'd be there. The letter would ask who else would be invited and ask a few questions to hint at what her sister wanted as a present.

Kreacher popped back into the Hogwarts kitchens to see Dobby, his skinny hands on his waist with Harry and his two friends, the muggle lover and the mudblood standing behind him. Dobby had once again, tricked on him and now he would probably be forced to tell but not this time, he'd deal with it to keep the orders Malfoy had given him.

"Dobby told you Kreacher was sneaking away. Kreacher goes to Malfoy's house," Dobby accused, pointing at the old house elf who glared at him.

"Kreacher, what were you doing there?" Harry asked, no demanded to know. With the past events, even though it was not Draco Malfoy who thought up the failed scheme to killed Dumbledore, he knew he had a hand in it.

"Kreacher will not tell! Kreacher promise Malfoys he would not tell!" Kreacher shouted angrily before throwing a fit, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I promised! I promised!"

"Kreacher I demand you tell me what you were doing!" Harry outright demanded and Kreacher smirked.

"Kreacher no tell. Kreacher promise when mistress was Bellatrix and Kreacher can choose whether Kreacher wants to tell or not," the old unsightly house elf said and Dobby frowned as Kreacher smiled.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, if there was anything he wanted to do right now, it was to strangle the old house elf. He breathed hard as Ron put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hermione turned to Dobby, kneeling down to his level.

"Dobby, do you know what Kreacher was doing there?" Hermione asked softly.

"Kreacher was giving ink to the youngest Malfoy child," Dobby told and Kreacher glared at him.

"But Draco's here, we just saw him in the hall messing with some first years," Ron said and Hermione gave him an angry glare, "We put an end to it."

"No, Draco not youngest, Draco oldest child of Malfoy," Dobby said and confusion came upon the faces of the three humans in the kitchen.

"Lucius made Dobby not tell too! Dobby better not tell!" Kreacher shouted angrily.

"Dobby will tell Potter! Malfoy have three children, the oldest, the middle, and the youngest!" Dobby shouted and Kreacher lunged for him and missed.

"Kreacher get Dobby! Dobby break promise! Dobby break promise!" Kreacher screeched and Harry ordered him out of the kitchen.

Even through the thick wooden door and through every corridor of Hogwarts, Kreacher's screeches and promises were heard bringing everything to a halt. "Kreacher get Dobby! Dobby break promise! Dobby break promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Draco lied on the couch, his feet propped up on the armrest and his head rested on top of a green silk pillow Minako had given him last year. His eyes closed as he thought about the current situation he and his family was in due to the obsession that Dobby had for Potter.

There was no doubt that he was going to be visited by the golden boy by midnight at the least, and he would be questioned about his two sisters. They would have went through their normal routine, Potter would try to use psychology to get him to tell and he would like to do what he always did in those situations, he'd give him enough information to chase after an uncatchable answer. But this time it was different, Potter wasn't going to be looking for a simple answer because the problem wasn't simple.

He could admit to having sisters and warn him to stay away from them but telling the truth to Potter was giving him enough incentive to try and figure out as much as he could about him. Minako would be happy with this, she'd probably call him her first groupie, Usagi was different. To Usagi if you weren't within her circle you had no business in her business, she'd probably send a warning to keep out of her business before find him herself to teach him a lesson. While he loved the notion of Usagi hexing Potter, he remembered his father didn't want them caught up with Potter or Voldemort.

He would have to lie, something Malfoys' were incredibly good at, and say Dobby mistaken his two cousins as his sisters because he held some affection for them. He sighed, that lie would never work, the mudblood would find his family archive and prove him wrong.

No matter what way he looked at the problem, he couldn't come out on top, Potter had the better hand. He would have to do what he promised himself he wouldn't do this year and that was make a deal with a Gryffindor. He would let Potter find him and make a deal so he wouldn't tell anyone about his sisters, probably call off the pranks he planned for the Gryffindors for the train ride to the station or something along those lines.

He sat up grabbing his Prefect badge and left for the hall to begin his patrol, normally he would go with Pansy but due to recent discoveries and breakups it would be best to do solo. Hopefully she wouldn't be chosen as a prefect next year and he wouldn't have to interact with her much. He looked at the clock to see it was just turning eleven and he would be able to do his first round without any interruption from anyone.

Leaving through the portrait, his cloak in his arm and his wand out providing a dim light so he would be able to see adequately through his rounds on the basement floor. Though it was the Slytherin's grounds, he still occasionally found a few lost Hufflepuff and rarely some extremely dimwitted Gryffindors which he gave enough detentions that made Snape look nice.

"Malfoy, where you headed at this ungodly hour?" Blaise called coming down the steps.

"I have patrol Zabini," he said making his wand glow a bit brighter so his dark skinned friend could see the badge, "You're not up chasing Hufflepuffs again, are you?"

"No, no, Pansy's being a real bitch and isn't letting me see her badge because of the little alterations you two had," he said walking down slowly.

"She brought it upon herself, all I asked of her was to never stray and she did, to a needy little Hufflepuff no less. But I should have expected it to happen, Minako told me she wasn't any good for me and she's always been right in romance, except her own of course. Did I tell you that half blood she was dating tried come between us?" Draco said as Blaise reached the bottom.

"So I guess she got rid of him, no surprise there. I told you at the Christmas party he wasn't going to last long, the way he would always try to pull her away from you and then how he tried to get Minako away from Usagi when she came to give us the presents she brought. I was surprised she stopped Makoto from blasting him into St. Mungo's when he gave Usagi that glare," Blaise said with a light smirk playing on his lips, "How have they been anyway?"

"Minako's a bit moody because she had to dump her boyfriend, but it'll disappear once we go to Diagon Alley or if she sees Haruka," Draco said and Blaise shrugged.

"Well Haruka does play both sides of the quidditch pitch, but I thought she had her sights set on Usagi," Blaise admitted somewhat confused.

"She did until Minako introduced her to that Michiru girl. They've been pining for each other but Haruka's afraid Michiru's not like her and Michiru never been good in the romance department apparently," Draco told crossing his arms across his chest.

"And what about Usagi?" Blaise asked and Draco gave a sigh.

"The usual, she's a bit upset though because some girl named Sylvia didn't want to continue being one of her reporters. She said that it was because Sylvia said she was joining another group and she didn't want to connect Usagi to it, Ami wrote to me saying Sylvia joined the death eaters and Makoto had to force her to leave Usagi's little organization," Draco told tiredly, "It almost seems like the dark lord is trying to make contact with my sisters and make it look inconspicuous."

"Well I think Snape put it best, the dark lord seems to have a fondness to the women of the Malfoy/Black family," Blaise said then walked past Draco whispering, "I saw Potter upstairs by himself, I think he's waiting for you."

"I mustn't keep the golden boy waiting then," Draco said and Blaise smirked, "Would you handle my prefect duties for me?"

"Always happy to wear the badge my friend," Blaise said delightedly as Draco handed him the badge.

"Just don't pretend you don't see Justin when he sneaking around the first floor bathrooms. He's planning a prank and to warn you in advance don't use any of the bathrooms near the Great hall," Draco said walking to the first step.

Blaise gave a small salute before he began walking down the hall whistling a light tune to alert the Slytherins he was near. His philosophy was if you were foolish enough to not even try to hide, you deserved the most severe punishment he could give. Draco walked up the steps slowly, putting on his dark cloak as he did so he could successfully hide in the many shadowy hiding spots of Hogwarts.

Harry paced in front of the staircase that led to the Slytherin's quarters. His invisibility cloak over him to hide from Snape who seemed busy walking to and fro the hall, he had nearly got caught by the least liked professor twice. Normally he wasn't one to press his luck against Snape, the man had a vendetta against him, but he needed to know about Malfoy's sisters.

Dobby didn't know if they were older or younger than him or their real names for that matter, he only knew that they both had Japanese mothers and one had hair that dragged on the floor and the other always wore a red bow. Not very useful if one was to look around in a classroom there were many students of Asian ancestry, some girls used spells to make their hair grow and several girls wore red bows daily. But Dobby insisted that the one with long hair didn't use spells to make her long and the one with the red bow wore one large red bow.

The poor house elf tried to be helpful but sadly the only two who could give him trustful information were Draco Malfoy and Kreacher, both he doubted would even attempt to help him. Kreacher had found a loophole and danced around happily chanting 'Kreacher don't have to tell' and Malfoy had kept his sisters secret all this time it wasn't likely he would give him any information.

Hermione had suggested the use of the polyjuice potion but they didn't have the time to make one, Ron was the one who suggested a private talk with Malfoy to arrange a deal. Hermione wasn't fond of the idea of blackmailing but said it was probably the only way they could get information.

"Well Potter, where are you?" Draco called softly looking around for any unusual shimmer and received no answer, "Quit playing games and come out already."

Harry moved the top of his cloak succeeding in making Draco jump a bit at the sudden site of his seemingly floating head. No smirks were traded as Draco pulled his cloak over his head and pointed to an open classroom that they could talk in freely. Harry gave a nod before pulling the hood back over his head and following the only foe he could safely say would still be an enemy if Voldemort hadn't become a dark lord.

Within the classroom several third years sat around, shock appearing on their face as Draco entered, for sure they were going to get detention and forced to stay in the school during the last trip to Hogsmeade the next day.

"This is quite pathetic, not only did you leave the door open but you made no attempt to hide or make an excuse when you saw me," Draco said shaking his head and Harry silently agreed. In his six years of Hogwarts he never would've guessed someone would be caught at night so easily, "Now go to your rooms, I'm sure you all will be caught by someone who'll give you detentions seeing your craftiness."

The third years gave him a silent glare but left going in separate directions toward their respected houses. Draco closed the door and checked for others under the desk or in the closest and found none, he sighed sitting in the teacher's chair and leaning back.

"I swear they get dumber by the year," Draco said to himself as Harry took off his cloak and sat on a desk. He looked at Harry and sat up, "Dobby told you about my sisters."

"Yeah, he did," Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Well, I don't want you to mention them to anyone. They aren't involved with the death eaters or our dark lord, they don't know anything about it, ergo you shouldn't be worried about them," Draco said and Harry shot him a glare.

"I'm supposed to take your word for it," Harry said and Draco nodded, "How do I know you're telling the truth? Wait until two blonde girls break into my room and try to kill me?"

"I highly doubt that would happen even if they were involved," Draco joked then remembered he was dealing with his enemy, "What do I have to do to make sure you won't drag my sisters into this?"

"Tell me about them, do they go to this school? Their names? Are they younger or older than you? Are they anything like you? And why do you keep them secret?" Harry questioned.

"And if I give you these answers you won't mention it to anyone else?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, "Fine, no they don't go to Hogwarts, they both go to Durmstrang. My youngest sister is named Lydia and my oldest sister is named Lila. No they aren't like me and I keep them secret because they're too simple to get caught in this mess."

"You're lying," Harry said and Draco opened his mouth to protest when Harry pulled from his cloak a whirling lie detector.

"Only because if I did give you the information you would just start trying to look into it yourself and soon my sisters would be on the front pages of all the newsletters and magazines," Draco admitted, "And if that thing really works you know I told the truth about them not being a threat to you."

"But will they become a threat to me?" he asked, nearly whispering. Draco fought to roll his eyes, obviously he thought he would be considered weak if he admitted he was afraid of two girls which showed just how muggles tend to think.

"Unless you let the public know about them, I know they won't become a threat to you. They become public the dark lord would force them to become death eaters then they would become a threat to you and then you'll really have something to worry about," Draco said looking at his fingernails.

"What are their names?" Harry asked and Draco smirked, "Are they rare names like yours?"

"Why would I tell you? You'll only send your mudblood to look for names that relate to dragons or a constellation like mine?" Draco scoffed and Harry didn't reply, "Well it wouldn't work."

"Dobby told me they were only your half sisters, doesn't it bother you?" Harry asked, his curiosity showing over his prime directives.

"Why would it bother me? I was raised with my sisters and our mothers treat us all the same, my mother considers my sisters to be her daughters and their mothers consider me to be their son," Draco said defensively and the lie detector whirled.

Harry glanced at the blonde Slytherin then the lie detector expecting him to come clean now that it was obvious his previous statement had a lie somewhere within it. But Draco just sneered and turned the chair away from him to a window, making it clear he wasn't going to come clean. Harry just sighed, Ron was right, a Slytherin wouldn't come clean just because they got caught in a lie.

"I came here to make a deal, not play a one sided twenty questions. You don't tell anyone about my sisters and I'll do something in return," Draco bargained.

"What are their names?" Harry asked and Draco smirked once more.

"Fine, I'll tell you their names and you won't breath one word about them to anyone," Draco said and Harry walked to the teacher's desk Draco sat at.

"I want this written down," Harry said pulling out two quills and a piece of silver parchment, "On this, it makes the deal unbreakable."

He handed Draco a quill and watched as the blonde pricked his finger with the quill, he copied and they both sat the quills upon the parchment. From the way Draco failed to wince or question the parchment, Harry concluded this wasn't his first magical signed agreement.

"Very well then Potter," Draco said and cleared his throat, "I, Draco Malfoy, being of sound mind do make this agreement with Harry James Potter that in exchange of keeping my siblings identities known only to himself, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and no other persons, portraits, or house elves I shall provide him with the names of said siblings."

The quill with his blood wrote what he said in blood red, the letters written sharp and precise before it drew a line near the end of the parchment and signed his name. Harry cleared his throat, Hermione had coached him on how to use the parchment and to be very specific when using it.

"I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind do agree to agreement with Draco Malfoy to keep the identities of his two siblings only known to myself, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and no other persons, portraits, or house elves, in exchange for the names of said siblings," Harry said.

He watched the quill as it wrote what he said, the ink a bit brighter than Draco's but the lettering just as sharp and precise. Ending the same, drawing a line above Draco's and signing it.

"I would also like to add that Harry James Potter, or any of his associates, are not allowed to make purposely contact with either of my siblings," Draco added and Harry agreed.

Draco pierced his thumb and left his bloody thumb print by his signature and Harry copied. The contract glowed a dim silver, engraving the written words into the parchment before duplicating itself, each of the two boys took two copies. One for a trusted party of their choosing to hold and one for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Usagi stood in her closest, gathering her school uniform and several other things. Her brother sat on the floor watching, piping in whenever he saw her pass something she would normally take with her. A habit he had gotten from their mother and did when she was unable to.

"Don't forget your charms book Usagi," he said pointing at the thick old book sitting by her foot.

"Ah, thank you Shingo," she said picking up the book and placing it on the small stack beside her.

A silent settled between them as Usagi went back to her closest, carefully picking the clothes she was taking with her. While she would not be leaving Tokyo, she was going to Makoto's apartment for the next week as she had done since she figured out Makoto stayed alone for one week of the year. The other weeks, Makoto had Ami who visited her daily and sometimes she would visit Usagi at one of her homes. Though one has to keep in mind there's certain form of contentment when someone is in their own home.

She reached in the back of her closest retrieving a small black box and a gift wrapped one only slightly larger than the other. He looked away and felt something land on his leg, he looked down to see the unwrapped box sitting upon his leg and his sister opening her trunk.

He glanced at his sister before picking up the small black box; it was slightly heavier than what it looked. He opened it to find a large pink eraser and a blank note; he looked at his sister in confusion who only looked back at him with the infamous Malfoy smirk. He understood immediately, getting up and going to his room to try and figure out what his sister had given him.

Usagi and her other two siblings loved to give Shingo gifts and not tell him what they were, just earlier this year Minako gave him an oddly shaped pendant on a single silver thread. It took him a month before he figured out the single thread was a unicorn's tail hair and the pendant could be opened with a small knife Draco had given him a year prior to Minako's gift. Inside the pendant was a photo of them all together during Christmas holiday.

The doorbell rang and Usagi walked out of her room and peeked around the staircase, expecting to see Makoto in her lime green jacket. A shock filled her as she saw her own father enter the home with Narcissa behind him; he glanced at her before following her mother into the dining room.

"Usagi," Narcissa called. She stood and hurried to the person she and her sister referred to as her second mother. "Ah, I see you're wearing muggle clothing."

Usagi smiled, she could practically taste the distain Narcissa held for muggle clothing. "I was getting ready to go to Makoto's apartment," Usagi explained and Narcissa nodded.

"So, this is Ikkiuo's home," she said looking around. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

This was the first time Narcissa had ever seen the inside of Ikkiuo's home. Since school started, she would retrieve Usagi from Makoto's apartment which she highly approved of. The times before that Ikkiuo came to the manor to get Usagi and they would often meet in Diagon alley to give Usagi back, but not before enjoying a light lunch and a small chat.

She and Ikkiuo did share some form of friendship. Not a deep one but enough to know they would always be there for each other and their children. They would talk to each other through letters and on a few occasions during holidays or gatherings. Though neither she nor Ikkiuo share any connections with Minako's mother, the woman was hostile to both Usagi and Draco making her an instant enemy in both their eyes.

The two decided long ago that if something should happen, one of them would take care of all three of Lucius Malfoy's children to keep them from being separated.

"Narcissa," she heard and looked at Usagi. "Why are you and my father here?"

"We are here to discuss a very important event happening soon," Narcissa said and Usagi's eyes locked onto hers.

Lucius did the same thing when he thought she wasn't telling the truth. Had he taught his oldest daughter to do that? Or was it something she had inherited from him? The answer would never be revealed, for there were many traits his children got from him and he did teach them how to be a Malfoy when they were young.

"Why are you here Lucius?" Ikkiuo asked as she closed the dining room door. "We had an agreement that Usagi would stay here for a week then at her friend's Makoto before she had to go with you."

"Ikkiuo," he said pulling from his pocket a rolled up scroll. He held it out for her and she eyed it warily before taking it from him. She unrolled it slowly, skimming through it. Her brow furred as she finished the scroll and let it roll up again by itself.

"Lucius, what are you going to do about this?" she asked, putting the scroll on the table and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Narcissa and I have no other choice but to go," he began and Ikkiuo began to protest. He started to hold up his hand to silence her but remembered Ikkiuo had always been the dominate one in their relationship. "Ikkiuo, there is no way around this. We are marked, if we go into hiding the dark lord will find us, all of us and force our children to become death eaters. We both know he would do to our daughters as he has done to Bella."

Ikkiuo nodded, the dark lord had often tried to recruit her for his 'cause' and then there was the fondness he had of Black and Malfoy women. "Then what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Narcissa and I are going to report to him after Usagi and Draco's party. Narcissa's doesn't want them to stay alone in the manor and we don't trust Bella with Usagi and Minako after the last time she visited us," Lucius explained.

"You want them to stay with me?" Ikkiuo asked and Lucius gave a nod. "And what happens when school begins again? First their father and second mother leave them then they will be forced away from each other when they need each other most. Minako would be a weeping wreck, Draco would be a ticking time bomb, and Usagi would close herself off, it'd be just like when Minako's mother took her away."

"I'm currently making preparations to have them sent to Durmstrang, but Narcissa wants them all to go to Hogwarts," he said, the stress had managed to show itself through his voice. The normal drawl had turned into simple speech.

"I agree with Narcissa, Hogwarts is the best way to go. Dumbledore would show sympathy to them; no doubt it'll make the news and such so the professors there would too. Narcissa could ask Snape to try to convince him and I can ask Charity and Poppy to try as well," she said and noticed Lucius shaking his head. "Its best, at Hogwarts, we know they'll be protected there. Snape is their godfather and can alert me and Kenji if there are any problems that you two cannot handle."

"I'll start the preparations, you contact Charity and Poppy and I'll contact Snape. If worse comes to worse, have Minako's mother contact Trelawney. Don't tell her anything about this letter, if she asks why, tell her Minako wants to attend a school with all her siblings."

Ikkiuo nodded and Lucius began for the door. "Lucius," Ikkiuo said as sweetly as she could. Lucius stopped, from the moment the words had left his mouth; he knew she would want to know exactly what had happened. "What did Bellatrix do to my daughter?" A rare fear entered Lucius that only four people could achieve. "And don't lie to me Lucius."

"Narcissa's sister," he said, in a somewhat futile attempt to soften the news he was about to deliver introduce Bella as a relative of someone Ikkiuo had much respect for. "Came to visit us the week after new years and while she was drunk said that Minako and Usagi would make good pets for the dark lord one day."

He didn't dare look at Ikkiuo; the room furniture moving slightly was all he needed to see to tell what the blue haired woman was feeling. "Lucius, if that woman even speaks to any of those children again, I will do things to her that would make the dark lord cringe in fear."

Though it was not the time for smiles and chuckles, that had been the same threat Narcissa had gave her sister. With an agreement, he opened the door and stepped out of the dining room as a wooden chair began to crack due to the grip Ikkiuo held on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or Di Gi Charat.

Draco sat on the train staring out the window as Crabbe babbled on about the coming party along with Goyle. Not that he wasn't interested in his and Usagi's coming birthday party, though he was uninterested in the prattle of Crabbe; it was something he always looked forward to at the end of the school year. His mind was elsewhere at that moment, he had put his sisters' identities in jeopardy and while the vast majority of Hogwarts remained ignorant of his siblings, the three worst people that could possibly find out had discovered them due to a house elf who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair, something he was told to never do as it showed nervousness. He knew that at the very moment Harry Potter was sitting in his cabin with his two friends trying to figure out his two sisters.

Harry Potter sat in his cabin with Ron and Hermione. In the empty seat beside him sat the small amount of news and magazine articles, records, book excerpts, and copied documents, they had managed to find about Draco's sisters.

With only their first names to go by, many searches had proven to be dead ends and few seemed too weird to be true.

"Ok, so what have we got again?" Ron asked leaning forth and picking up an old photo of four children.

"Well, we know the oldest sister is Usagi. Now, there are two Usagi's it could be, Usagi Tsukino who is the daughter of a pureblood potion mistress named Ikkiuo Tsukino who as Rita Skeeter said was about to be recruited by the dark lord when she got pregnant and decided not to. The other is named Usada Hikaru, on the possibility that Malfoy mispronounced his sister's name, who is the publicly declared rival of Digiko, we couldn't find any mention of her mother but there was a Hikaru who was incarcerated as a death eater a few years after the dark lord was defeated," Hermione said.

"I don't think Malfoy would mispronounce his own sister's name," Harry said and Hermione sighed. "Ron have you ever mispronounced your sister's name?"

"No, but it's not in an entirely different language," Ron said and Harry fished through the pile retrieving a picture of Usada and grabbing the picture Ron held.

"This is a picture of Usada, purple hair and a dress I doubt Lucius would ever consider letting any child of his," He said. "And this is a picture we got from Dobby, he says the one wearing ponytails on both sides of her head is the oldest sister of Malfoy's. She has blonde hair and the same eyes that Lucius and Draco have."

"Harry, that picture is old. That girl could've cut off all her hair and dyed it purple by now," Hermione said. "We can't rule out any possibility."

"Whatever Hermione," Harry said slumping in his seat.

A small silence passed between them. Only the sounds of the train running along the tracks and the footsteps of someone passing by could be heard. Harry glared outside the window as Ron picked up the old picture once more to study it. Hermione gave a small sigh before pulling out a magazine article.

"Moving on," Hermione said. Harry looked at her as Ron kept staring at the picture. "Next is Minako Aino, who we are all agree is the youngest, right?"

"Yeah, her mother's a famous actress, couldn't wait to blab about how Lucius left her and her child to be with Narcissa and Malfoy. A pretty bad trade if you ask me," Ron said, earning a smile from Harry and a glare from Hermione.

"Anyway, according to her, Lucius was trying to take her daughter and the other woman daughter away from them to raise them because they were purebloods. She promises to not let Lucius ever see her child, but when we looked up the records of the Malfoy family tree, it shows three children branching off Lucius, but they weren't names but symbols. A dragon for Draco," she began.

"I still say it looked like a garden snake," Ron interrupted and Harry bit back a chuckle.

"A rabbit for Usagi or Usada, and a star for Minako," Hermione said. "They were all born in the same year, so they're all the same age. When I get home, I can look up Usada and owl you about her, Ron see if you can find out anything about Usagi. Harry, we'll owl you about information, right now it's important for you to stay low."

"But," Harry began when Ron shook his head.

"Hermione's right mate," he said and Harry slumped in his seat once more.

The door slid open and the group hurriedly moved the items out of the way. Luna stood with a smile and Neville just a bit behind her, his flustered face telling he was not there by choice. She sat in the seat across from Ron and began her ritual of staring at the youngest red head Weasley boy and Neville sat next to Harry, a weak smile upon his face seeing Luna's infatuation with Ron.

A polite conversation began between Hermione and Neville about the new plants Professor Sprout had introduced to them. Ron squirmed uncomfortably under the intense stare of Luna Lovegood making Harry hide a slight smile. Though, when Luna turned her eyes onto him, he froze as she reached over Neville and grabbed a newspaper article he had hastily put on the side of his seat.

She quickly read it, oblivious to the look of disbelief everyone in the cabin was giving her at the moment. "Miyu," Luna said and looked up. "She my favorite actress, I think I like her best when she played the role of Nohime in the Nobunaga play. You know, Nohime is Nobunaga's favorite wife, though for modern times they made her the only wife in order to not promote polygyny. Most people believed she went to her husband's castle after he died with his servants and other wives, but the similarities between Nohime and Lady Azuchi suggest she became Lady Azuchi. Both had the ability to turn into a purple butterfly at will and both had the same mole right above their lip."

"A lot of people speculate about the relationship between Miyu and Lucius is a lot like the relationship between Lady Nohime and Nobunaga. A sort of love hate thing, one minute she's praising him and supporting everything he does and the next she's condemning him and on a crusade to ruin him," Neville added. "You know, my gran says that Miyu's daughter, Minako, father is Lucius and she was mad when he went to Narcissa and not her. There were rumors he had a daughter by another woman but she was married and didn't want much to do with him."

Minako lied in her bed awaiting the return of her father and Narcissa with Draco. She was busying herself by staring at the photos of her mother in the latest issue of Witch's weekly. Once again, she was praising her father; it was something she did every time around this time of the year, being it was the beginning of the next six months of celebrations and parties for the Malfoy family. It was all to ensure and invitation, once she had it, she would once again begin her love/hate relationship with Lucius.

At the party, she'd be flirting with her father as Ikkiuo kept Narcissa calm by asking about them and telling her about Shingo. After the birthday party comes the star festival, which they celebrated each year in Japan. Her mother would be within her hate phase of her father and ruin the entire celebration for them near the end of day by some extreme measure.

In August came the banquet before they left for school, her mother would be in love with her father once more. She would come with extravagant gifts for her and Usagi, a small token for Draco and Shingo which would make Ikkiuo pull her off to the side and share a few choice words with her. Narcissa would spend the entire banquet with a glass of wine mixed with a calming draught to keep her from attacking her mother.

After the banquet, they would be sent to school one by one. Usagi would leave first, the day after the banquet, Draco a week after the banquet, and she two weeks after the banquet. They would communicate between owls and phone before they all came back together for her birthday.

At her birthday, her mother would appear with a gift that was large and beautiful. She would be in her hate phase, and at that time of year it would be at its worse. She would ignore Draco and rile up Usagi by verbally attacking her mother and little brother. She gave a sigh, the next few months would not be happy ones for her, but they never were with her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (property of Naoko Takeuchi) or Harry Potter (property of JK Rowling).

Usagi lied on Makoto's couch as the brunette cooked in the kitchen. The television was on, but not being watched at the moment as the blonde stared up at the ceiling fan in deep thought.

Her mind attempting to make a conclusion of why her father would visit her mother at her home but was finding it was nearly impossible. Kenji wasn't particularly fond of Lucius; tolerant is the correct word when describing how the two men she called father felt about each other. Lucius thought Ikkiuo married down, Kenji wasn't the most handsome nor was he was wealthy for that matter. Kenji wondered how Ikkiuo could ever want anything to do with Lucius, after all, he wasn't the most honest or trustworthy person. But neither man would ever voice their opinions to her mother.

One conclusion was perhaps, they were discussing the coming birthday party but her mind quickly dismissed it and she scolded herself for thinking such simple things. Another conclusion was that something was going to happen with the organization Lucius and Narcissa was in.

The name of the organization was kept secret from her and her sister, Minako. When they were younger, they once attempted to eavesdrop to at least learn the name of it. They only heard the first part 'Death' before they were discovered and punished accordingly. Though only learning the first word of a group was little help, there were many wizardry organizations that started with death. Death writers, Death eaters, Death water, the groups went on forever. Though, they ruled out several groups, such as the Death Rulers and the Death Riders, they gave up at the request of their brother.

"Ok, the cake is in the oven and the pizza is on the way," Makoto said coming out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off and placing it on a hook by the kitchen entrance. "So, what did you want to do while we're waiting?"

"We could talk," Usagi suggested sitting up. Makoto flopped in her recliner; it immediately adjusted itself for her.

"Yeah, we haven't been able to talk to each other in a while," Makoto said and lied back in her chair closing her eyes. "Before you even ask, I'm not telling you about your birthday gift or the one anyone else got for you. I will however tell you what I got for Draco."

"Like I would ever ask you about my birthday gift, I have to admit, I'm offended you would think I would ever even think of that," Usagi said, faking an insulted tone.

"Oh, then I guess you don't want the hint I was going to give you," Makoto said, a smile creeping on her face.

"A hint is completely different than wanting to know, I never said I didn't want a hint," Usagi said and crossed her arms across her chest. "If I guess right, will you tell me?"

"I thought you could tell when someone is lying or were you simply bragging about the several people you caught lying," Makoto said and Usagi opened her mouth to reply.

"Malfoys don't brag, we boast," Usagi stated and Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah, sure you do," Makoto said as a timer went off. She got up from her chair and went to the kitchen. Usagi lied back down on the couch; it would be a few minutes before Makoto came from the kitchen. She preferred to bake by hand as oppose to using magic like many other cooks, perhaps that was always why she would always choose Makoto's cooking over the house elves at the school.

"Hey, Makoto, is Ami stopping over tonight?" Usagi asked getting up from the couch.

"No, she's spending dinner with her father. He's actually spending time with her this trip, she called me before you got here. He's not giving her a moment's peace," Makoto said and gave a small chuckled.

"That's what Ami always wanted though, to have her father pay attention to her," Usagi said leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah, except he's paying too close attention to her and what she has to say. He wants to meet us and Haruka tomorrow for lunch, his treat," Makoto said.

"Not keen on that I see," Usagi said. Makoto gave a sigh, taking off her oven mitts and walking to Usagi.

"This is the man who made Ami cry all those times from our 1st year to our 3rd when she finally got used to his lies. He's the reason her mother is so depressed that every time she looks at Ami, she sees him and begins to cry or grab a drink. As far as I see it, this man doesn't deserve Ami's affection for him," Makoto said in a low voice.

"That's closed minded Makoto," Usagi said and her brunette friend raised her eyebrow. "You make it sound as if he chose to do those things; we don't know that for sure. What if he was miserable married to Ami's mother? We both how she functions and how clingy she is to Ami. Should he had stayed there miserable, possibly not giving Ami even the little affection she gets from him now? Or perhaps taken Ami with him when he left, in effect would have resulted in us never meeting her and several other factors since he is, as they say in America, a rolling stone."

"So you think he should be forgiven?" Makoto asked.

"No, simply stating the opposing argument. I don't think I'll like him very much but for Ami's sake I'll pretend to. This is her father and she loves him, I think as her friends we shouldn't have any qualms about it unless we find it dangerous for her to do such a thing," Usagi said.

Makoto looked at Usagi to find her in deep thought. Perhaps she was torn over this, she had a father and though he cared for her, he and her mother weren't married. There was no love between them, or at least Makoto thought there was no love between them. Usagi had grown up witnessing her mother and her father with separate people, she often wondered if Usagi asked herself why her parents weren't together.

If there was anything Makoto knew about the situation with Usagi and her parents was that Usagi had somehow come to a conclusion about love from them. That conclusion was there was no such thing as love, perhaps that was why she had yet to see Usagi enter a relationship for something other than personal gain.

Lucius and Ikkiuo first met because Lucius needed her help, Narcissa married Lucius to further a pureblood line of both families, Miyu had a child with Lucius for publicity and only continued to constantly say she loved him because it spiked her audience interest in her. All examples of personal gain in Usagi's eyes, she was sure of that. One day she would have to ask her if she believed in love?

Lucius sat in his office, Narcissa sat in a chair in front of him as Snape sat beside her. Draco and Minako had gone upstairs to their rooms, Draco to unpack and Minako was hiding the gifts she had gotten her brother and sister. His home was almost full of its regular occupants. In a week Usagi would return and for a few precious days, he would be able to enjoy the comfortable feeling one gets when their home was complete.

Narcissa had planned their days together to the last detail, collaborating with Ikkiuo through owls on the children's sleeping arrangements and their favorites. There was so much to do, but so little time to do it. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she thought about all that she and Lucius would miss with their children, the many parties, festivals, and family events they did during the summer holiday. She excused herself and left the study to the small bathroom beside it.

"Narcissa seems distraught," Snape drawled and Lucius nodded. "Well, what did you call me here for?"

"Is Dumbledore going to allow Usagi and Minako into Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, he told me that Poppy and Charity had insisted upon it. We had a meeting and decided that if their school's allowed it they would be placed in Hogwarts. We invited the headmaster and headmistress of their schools and had a nice conversation, though the headmaster of Usagi's school was less than willing to have Usagi leave his school. We came upon an agreement that the girls would attend Hogwarts, be sorted and put in their proper year," Snape said and Lucius nodded.

"I have little doubt this would make news, I have never known Hogwarts to accept transfer students. Have you given this any thought?" Lucius asked.

"I haven't, but it seems someone did," Snape said as Narcissa emerged from the bathroom.

"Ikkiuo and I contacted Miyu and gave her some details of the situation that are open to interpretation. She agreed with Ikkiuo not to mention the fact that they are Malfoy's to the paper, they are running an article about it in the middle of June. Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino, the first two students to be transferred to Hogwarts, it will go into how Ikkiuo felt Usagi wasn't getting what she needed at her school and Miyu will say how she wants her daughter to follow in her footsteps," she said. She sat in her chair, a tissue still within her hand as she dabbed her eyes. "The public will think that Usagi is a gifted student and that Miyu is doing another publicity move."

"Then everything is set?' Lucius asked and Narcissa and Snape nodded. "Snape, it would be much appreciated if you would keep an eye on my children while they are at Hogwarts."

"Does that even need to be said?" Snape asked and Lucius gave a small smile.

Usagi sat in the restaurant with Makoto and Haruka. The three looked over the menu as they waited for Ami and her father. It had taken a bit of work to get Haruka to join them; she was reluctant to leave Michiru for their 'study' date. With the promise of free food courtesy of Ami's father and several other things, Haruka joined them for the lunch.

"Haruka, before Ami and her father get back, promise me you won't say or do anything that would upset him," Usagi said.

"I wouldn't do anything like that to Ami Koneko," Haruka said grabbing a bread roll and taking a bite.

"Watch your temper, same goes for you Makoto," Usagi said and Makoto feigned hurt as Haruka did offended. "You two are both hot heads and Ami warned me her dad was a bit of a muggle lover, which is ok for me but you two have a problem with it. Say one thing out of line and you'll regret it."

"Alright, no need to get so serious Usagi," Makoto said and nodded. "We respect muggles and muggle lovers." Usagi gave a nod. "We are just confused as to why you want to study their history over our own." This time Haruka nodded as Usagi shook her head. "But we understand how important this is to Ami and we'll save the questioning about it to someone who will actually answer."

"I told you why I had that book, drop it or so help me I will cut you off," Usagi whispered threateningly, half joking, half serious. Ami came around the corner with her father following behind her. 'Two heads of blue, peculiar,' Usagi thought upon seeing Ami's father.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or anything else that is copyrighted in this story.

Makoto stood at the counter waiting for their order with Haruka. She looked up to see Haruka watching Usagi, Ami, and Ami's father chat about muggle subjects, a topic that didn't interest the two who eagerly volunteer to get the food.

"Ami's father… there's something odd about him," Haruka said and Makoto looked at the table.

"What did he say his name was?" Makoto asked.

"Akio, Akito, something along those lines. Don't you get this weird vibe that he has ulterior motives?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know, if he was, I'm pretty sure Usagi would've picked up on it," Makoto said as the waitress came with their food.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked grabbing a tray of the food. "Usagi's got other things on her mind and whenever she has something else on her mind she's not good at picking up things."

"It's something about her family, her father and his wife visited her home and had a chat with her mother. She told me when she went to talk to her mother afterwards nearly all the chairs were splintering," Makoto said grabbing the drinks.

"That's what she has us for, to be there when she's not. Now let's go back over there and talk about Qudditch or something," Haruka said and Makoto smiled.

The two walked back to the table to see Usagi listening halfheartedly as Ami's father regaled her about his trip to Canada. They placed the food on the table before sitting down in their seats. Usagi gave Makoto a glance, a smirk slowly creeping upon her face as she tilted her head to her left. Makoto looked to her left to see a tall man standing at the counter, donned in complete black, a fad that was dying out among witches and wizards, a scowl evident among his face as many stared upon him. She recognized the man instantly, though she never spoke to him.

He was the man who was in several pictures with Usagi and her siblings. The man who sent several potions every few weeks, the man she seen in the background of every party held at the Malfoy manor. She turned back to Usagi who was trying her best to hide her face behind a sweets menu. Makoto smiled, the man did have this affect on Usagi, and he had it on Minako and Draco as well. Whenever any of them saw him coming, they smiled but always, unsuccessfully tried to hide it. It was still a wonder at how such a physically frightening man could make anyone smile upon sight of him.

"Snape," Haruka said as the man walked toward the table.

He strode to the table with an arrogance and disdain for all whose path he crossed. He stood behind Usagi's chair and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We're leaving," Snape said and Haruka protested immediately.

"Why?" Usagi asked standing up. She was not one to be disobedient to her family members.

"Your mother sent me to get you and your friends before the media arrived," Snape said and Usagi gestured for her friends to follow. She began for the door with Haruka and Makoto following behind her.

"Sorry father, can we meet up later?" Ami asked getting up from her seat and leaving with Usagi before he could even answer.

Several newspaper articles laid around the floor, the boy who lived lied in his bed sleeping soundly. His owl sat in her cage, cleaning her wings as the sun appeared over the horizon. The sound of scratches against his bedroom window woke Harry from his slumber, he had subscribed to several papers in order to get their older issues.

He begrudgingly opened his window to let in the owls outside, four owls flew in. One from the daily prophet, one from the Quibbler, another from Witch's Weekly, and the last from Magical Stars. Each dropped off their paper before heading out his window to finish their workloads.

Hedwig gave a hoot as he sat at the old desk the Dursley's provided for him. It was ragged and barely standing but it was better than nothing. He began his daily ritual of reading through every paper for any news on the Malfoy's.

Hermione was worried about him, she thought he was becoming obsessed and in truth he was. There wasn't a moment where the Malfoy's weren't on his mind, more future death eaters in his opinion. Ron had started sending him pictures and asking his mother for information about the Malfoy's but suddenly stopped. He knew Hermione must have told him to do so.

The first paper he opened had two photos on the front page, one of Usagi Tsukino with her mother and the other of Minako Aino with her mother, the title reading _First Student Transfer to Hogwarts._ He quickly opened the paper to its featured article and began to read.

'_Reporting to you first, Rita Skeeter has the scoop before everyone else does. Today's article is an interview with the first two witches to transfer wizardry schools. I had the pleasure of meeting with Minako Aino and Usagi Tsukino at the Tsukino residence. Of course, the famous potion master Ikkiuo Tsukino and famous actress Miyu Aino are with me as well._

_Rita: Why did you decide to have your daughters transferred from their current schools?_

_Ikkiuo: While I liked the school my daughter was attending, I just felt it wasn't meeting all her needs. The headmaster agreed with me as well, the school my Usagi was attending focused on potion making and such when my daughter is excels more at spells and charms._

_Miyu: My Minako needs to follow in my footsteps. Hogwarts is a wonderful school for her to attend because I attended it as well and as we all know it is where I met her father and received the start to my career._

_Rita: Yes how can anyone forget the Qudditch game you barely won? So, girls, care to explain why you look so much alike?_

_Both girls looked at each other puzzlingly and giggle before exclaiming the differences between them. I still have my suspicions on who's the real father of Usagi Tsukino and though Miyu always clamors that Lucius Malfoy is the father of her child, I have yet to find proof but is it possible that Miyu and Ikkiuo could have somehow slept with the same man and produced these two lovely girls before me? That question is for another time though._

_Rita: Do you girls care to tell me and my readers how you feel about the transfer?_

_Usagi: I'm quite saddened by it. I will be leaving a lot of my friends behind that I could only see doing the school year, my favorite professors, and my headmaster who has helped me so much._

_Minako: I'm quite used to moving around due to my mother's schedule but I will be leaving behind things as well, my tutors, my friend Rei who I often see at my mother's plays with her father._

_Rita: Any special boys you two will be leaving behind?_

_Both girls answer simultaneously and look at each other an laugh as their mother's share a look of disbelief. The girls begin joking at how their mother's would punish them for getting wrapped up in something as trivial as a boyfriend during the school year._

_Usagi: My mother and father have made it perfectly clear that I'm not allowed to have any boyfriend until I have graduated and started a career._

_Rita: That's good, any idea on what career you wish to pursue?_

_Usagi: An Auror or perhaps a professor_

_Minako: an actress like my mother of course, but I wouldn't mind professionally playing Qudditch_

_Rita: Any idea what house you girls would be sorted into?_

_Usagi: My father wants me to get Gryffindor but I highly doubt that. I think I'll be put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw if I'm lucky._

_Minako: I want to be put in Ravenclaw but with my luck I'll be put in Hufflepuff. Though if Usagi is there with me, I don't think it would be too bad._

_Usagi smiles and Minako smiles back, a tender moment between new friends or a tender moment between sisters? For the rest of this interview, please send seven sickles to Rita Skeeter Report. Remember, you won't find an interview about the transfer with the transfer students anywhere else._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or anything else that is patented, copyrighted, or patent pending.

Draco sat in his room looking over the paper; he had wondered where Minako disappeared to the other day. Miyu came to their home; she didn't receive a warm welcome from Narcissa who answered the door. He remembered his mother going to her room and slamming the door behind her as Minako left, his mother never handled one of them leaving for any moment in time well.

She cried whenever they left for school, rejoiced when they returned home, and threw fits of rage when Usagi or Minako left with their mothers. There were few occasions when Ikkiuo had come to take them all out; she treated Minako and Draco like her own since they were born. When Miyu came for Minako, only half the time would she take Usagi with but she never wanted anything to do with Draco. When they got older, they refused to go anywhere with her unless all of them were allowed to go. Miyu made sure Draco did not feel welcome when he did join them.

Draco wouldn't dare tell his mother though, in fear his mother would do something rash and end up imprisoned. She did once blast her own sister for her offhanded comment about Usagi and Minako being ill-bred when they hugged Ikkiuo before her during a party.

Minako opened his door, a smile on her face as she entered with a house elf behind her carrying a large box. The box shook and strange sounds came from it bringing slight alarm to Draco, after all, Minako did once bring home dugbog, which led to the death of Usagi's first pet.

"You're reading the article?" Minako asked as the house elf sat the box upon the floor.

"Yes, I wonder how father will react to it," Draco said, a smirk upon his face.

"He's reading the full article in his study, he didn't look very approving and told me he would deal with Usagi and me later," Minako said. "He assured me that he wasn't upset because of us, but Rita Skeeter's questions and commentary throughout the article."

"I can only begin to think what he thinks and I've only read what was put in the daily prophet, but on to another subject, what's in the box?" Draco asked.

Minako walked over to the box and opened it; she reached in grabbing two objects inside. "This is Usagi's gift," she said pulling out a black kneazle grasping onto a pink piece of cloth.

"Is that Usagi's bandana?" Draco asked and Usagi nodded.

"Yes, Snape suggested that I bring something of Usagi's to have a kneazle get a hint of their new master and decide whether they would like them or not. I put this in the cage with the kneazles and they swarmed like crazy but this one jumped down and they all just cleared a path for it to get it," Minako said as she sat the kneazle on the floor. "Then there was this other kneazle who walked to me and wouldn't let go of my arm, so I got it for me."

She reached into the box again to pull out a white kneazle which purred happily as she cradled it. The black kneazle walked up to Draco, sitting before him and studying him closely. He stared back at it before it simply walked away, perhaps deeming him acceptable as it jumped on his bed.

"I can see why it would like Usagi," Draco said as the kneazle lied in the middle of his bed, the bandana still within its grasp.

When Draco was first introduced to his sisters whilst they were just two years of age, Minako was at Usagi's side but rushed to his upon sight. Usagi stood and had a staring contest with Draco, when he blinked first she laughed and walked over to their father in want of attention. His father has proof of this, and Draco was not afraid to bring it up whenever Usagi became disagreeable to further his argument on how Usagi thought him to be inferior.

"What did you get for Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Yes, I got her something, but I need a bit of help," Draco said. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a box designed with small rabbits upon golden streams. He opened it revealing thirteen small globes.

Harry was livid, how could Dumbledore allow the two sisters of Draco Malfoy to the school? Hedwig began flipping her wings wildly as Harry started to angrily pace his room, soon after he started; Mr. Dursley began thumping from below with a broom.

He sat on his bed, the article lied before him, a picture of the two girls smiling and laughing happily with their mothers and Rita in a cozy room. Anger welled up inside of him; he grabbed the article and balled it up before tossing it in his trash. Why must life treat him so badly? Was it so much to ask for a few good things to be thrown his way without throwing doubles the amount of bad?

He lied back on his bed; his scar was beginning to hurt. The boy-who-lived closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself to stop the pain but found it to be futile. He could not become calm; this was a breach of his security in one of the highest degrees he had known. Only at the Dursley's for three days and already a new threat had appeared.

Harry began to wonder about the two sisters, obviously there was a reason Lucius Malfoy did not claim them. They were pretty enough, that was plain to see, was it because they weren't as good in magic as Draco? Or was it because they were half-blood? He dismissed the last thought quickly, if they were half-blood Draco would not have even been allowed to meet them.

The thumping on his floor resumed again, he turned over tiredly before rising from his bed. He grunted, opening his door and beginning down the stairs, Dudley at the bottom, a look of fear upon his face made Harry's day. He quickly rushed around the corner to see three heads of red hair.

"Ah, good morning Harry," Ron said happily and Harry face became disappointed. "You must've gotten the news then."

"Yes I have gotten the news," Harry stated upset.

"Well, let's get a move on Harry, we'll explain everything later," Arthur Weasley said as he reached in his pocket pulling out a small hairbrush.

Usagi sat tiredly beside her godfather, a little worse for wear since it was early morning and was denied her daily morning ritual for the summer which was sleeping until noon. Reporters had been bothering her since she did the interview, at the moment they surrounded her emptied home. Her mother, Kenji, and little brother had left for her mother's parents and she was going back home four days earlier than she intended.

She remembered seeing Makoto in her room, her wand pointed at the door as the sounds of movement was made in her living room. She nearly stunned her godfather; thankfully he had sense enough to announce himself before opening the door.

It was too dangerous to travel by floo and more than likely Narcissa recalled Usagi's initial sickness whenever she took the floo network. Apparition could be tracked and while her family had friends to make those tracks disappear, it was not quick enough in Ikkiuo opinion. Traveling by broomstick would take entirely too long, at least three hours to fly at top speed from Tokyo Japan to London Britain.

Ikkiuo suggested a plane instead, a muggle form of transportation which Narcissa agreed upon. After all, who would suspect that a 'supposed' child of Lucius Malfoy dare to even touch something a muggle even looked upon?

So, Usagi Tsukino and her godfather, Severus Snape sat in the airport waiting for a flight. Usagi's ticket in her hand with her passport as she yawned slightly, the flight was going to take twelve hours, more than enough time for her to get a nap.

"This is a one way nonstop flight, meaning unless something goes wrong the plane should not have any stops between Tokyo and London," Snape said and Usagi nodded. "I will meet you in London and we shall head to your home afterwards, any questions?"

"Ok, so I'll be home around six pm in London, right?" she asked and Snape gave a nod.

A man in uniform stepped out and shouted, "Now boarding flight 56, Tokyo to London. Have your tickets ready."

"See you in London," Usagi said grabbing her bag and heading to the forming line, her ticket in hand. She turned around to see her godfather had vanished and swore under her breath.

Harry stood in the Weasley's kitchen, the full article in his hands as Ron sat at the table receiving a lecture on why he shouldn't leave without telling her. Seemed Fred and George had enough sense to tell her they were leaving with their father but Ron did not.

"He was with me the entire time, there was no reason to worry," Mr. Weasley said attempting to vouch for his son.

"That's no excuse Arthur," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "With Malfoy's other children appearing, I don't think anyone is safe."

"What do you know about the other Malfoy children?" Harry asked and all eyes landed upon him. "I mean, can you please tell me about the other Malfoy children?"

"I can't tell you much Harry, but from what I saw when I did see them, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy loves their children very much," Mrs. Weasley said. "He kept his daughters a secret and would've probably kept Draco a secret if he could."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"To hide the fact he cheated on his wife two times, not that I can blame him though, she looks like she's repulsed by something all the time," Ron said and received a look from his mother that quickly made him apologize.

"No one knows Harry, but to bring them out of hiding and manage to transfer them into the safest wizardry school known shows something's big is going to happen and he wants all his children protected from it," Mr. Weasley said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Funny how ideas come to you when you're supposed to be studying for midterms. Anyway, I don't own Sailor moon, Harry Potter, or anything else that is copyrighted or patent pending. Please review and wish me luck on my midterms.

Harry sat in the Weasley's kitchen, his eyes focused upon the full interview courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. The article seemed to go on with accusations of Minako and Usagi being Malfoy's, something Rita Skeeter was correct about.

_Thank you for purchasing the full interview. Now back to business._

_Rita: Usagi, would you tell me about your friends?_

_Usagi: I have quite a large circle of friends actually. Though I have five close friends who are very protective of me, they've brought me many books on Hogwarts so I may know what to expect, I'm looking forward to it. My school didn't have a lot of things Hogwarts has._

_Rita: Minako, same question._

_Minako: I have only a few friends, many witches want to be friends only to meet my mother. The few friends I have, I have either grown up with or they have equally famous friends, I made a friend today._

_She looks at Usagi who smiles with a light blush. Could I have been wrong about them being sisters? Perhaps they are two girls who look amazing alike, just meeting for the first time._

_Rita: So, Usagi, I understand you have a younger brother, is he upset that you will be schooling even further than you were?_

_Usagi: My little brother is slightly sad he won't be able to see me on weekends at Plum Village but our mother assured him that every few months she would take him to the village close to Hogwarts on one of the weekends we are able to visit, Hogsmeade I think._

_Rita: So you and your brother are close?_

_Usagi: Yes, he and I are very close._

_Ikkiuo: Yes, my two children are very close. He often follows her around whenever she is out of school. He currently attends a muggle school but he'll be going to a wizardry school when he turns eleven._

_Miyu: Why send him to a muggle school?_

_Ikkiuo: My family is pureblood and I do not support the idea of purebloods being better than any other blood. I teach my children the same; I've found the most effective way to teach them such is to have them be around muggles to show they aren't so different. My Usagi didn't attend a muggle school because her magic was somewhat rampage while she was a child, but my son magic is well-balanced._

_Rita: Fascinating, Usagi, how do you feel about the entire blood thing that has been becoming more relevant in each passing year?_

_Usagi: I think it's quite foolish to judge a person based on their blood status. The only thing that should matter in the wizardry world is how capable one is at magic; it shouldn't matter if that person is a pureblood or muggle born._

_The two girls leave the room for a moment to stretch their legs and enjoy some lovely treats laid out for them (Courtesy of Honeydukes!), giving me a chance to chat with their mothers._

_Rita: You both have very beautiful daughters; tell me have your daughters had any boyfriends?_

_Ikkiuo: My husband and I do not allow her to have boyfriends during the school year, to assure she doesn't become distracted from her studies. During the summer though, a lot of neighborhood boys come and ask her on dates, I've only known her go on dates with two though. She prefers to hang out with her friends._

_Miyu: I allow Minako to date whoever she wants; I have boxes full of letter from her describing her dates over the summer. She cannot date during the school year as she goes to an all-girl school which has very strict rules._

_Rita: How do you really feel about your daughters attending Hogwarts?_

_Miyu: Having attended Hogwarts, I feel quite excited for her, Hogwarts is an excellent school. I would've originally sent her to Hogwarts but due the production of a muggle movie I was doing, I wanted her to be close to me at all times, so I sent her to the school in Scotland._

_Ikkiuo: I have never attended Hogwarts, nor have I ever set foot within their walls. It was recommended to me by my colleague Severus. He observed Usagi's skills in potion making and recommended I have her attend Hogwarts so he may help her talents flourish._

Usagi sat on the plane, the flight was half over and most of the passengers had fallen asleep. Due to slight paranoia of the person sitting next to her, she opted to stay awake. He often tried to see what she was reading, got her bottle of butter beer temporarily taken from her (the stewardess returned it with a smile, being suspicious, she ended up emptying the bottle in the bathroom), and then attempted to go through her bag when she tried to take a small nap.

The man next to her fidgeted, having ordered nearly a pot of coffee in small cups he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. With a resigning sigh, she wondered if her godfather would be fine with allowing her to get a bit of sleep before she went home. Without a doubt, Minako had planned the entire night to spend up speaking of their school experiences and her father would probably pull her aside about the interview before she even walked in the manor.

The man had been quite bothersome and Usagi had gone through several plans to get rid of him without getting herself messy or getting in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. She had a box of treat Makoto had custom ordered from some little known makers, they made illnesses and such happen in a small treat but she decided against it. It would displease her father if she used one to get rid of a muggle. Though it was tempting to accidentally leave the box open while she went to the bathroom.

She had even considered taking one of the treats herself, give herself a nosebleed or a fever, but quickly opted against. She didn't like it when she got sick without magic, she was sure she wouldn't like it when she got sick with the aid of magic.

A few hours later, the plane landed and Usagi stepped off the plane, tired and grumpy, her eyes immediately went to work to find her godfather. It didn't take long; he stood away from the large group of people, he scowled mercilessly at the people who even dared to get close to him. Her bags sat beside him upon a carrier with a muggle worker pushing the carrier back and forth amazed at the lightness of it despite the large number of bags upon it.

"Are you like this in the classes that you teach? If so, I think I'd be better off at Dumstrang," Usagi commented walking toward him.

His scowled disappeared for but a moment upon seeing her perfectly well but returned upon seeing the tired look upon her face. "Did you have a nice flight?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep because the guy I sat next to kept trying to look into my bags," she said and bit back a yawn. "Can we stop somewhere first?"

"Where?" he asked as they began to walk out the airport.

"Somewhere I could get some sleep, at least an hour or two," Usagi replied and Snape nodded.

"We can stop at the Leaky Cauldron if you'd like," Snape suggested and Usagi shook her head.

"I hate it there, too many people," Usagi stated and Snape had to agree.

"Why not just go home and rest there?" he offered and Usagi raised her eyebrow at him. It was quite obvious she wouldn't get any rest once she arrived at home. Narcissa would usher her into her room which would be filled with her Hogwarts things, Minako would want to talk hours on end, and her father would probably want her in his study to speak about the article. "Or we could stop by my home, and you can rest while I make you an invigoration draught to last you the night."

Usagi smirked, the draught would take about an hour to make, and she wondered how he was going to explain her absence to her mother and father.

Lucius sat in his large chair of his study, his wife stood across from him, a box of tissue within her grasp as she had become accustom to sudden burst of tears in the last few days. There was still so much to be done and only so little time to do it. Lucius was making plans of his own for his children, they had to be left well off, he certainly wasn't going to have his children parading around in anything that didn't meet his standards.

He had opened three additional accounts at Gringotts, separate from the family's though still connected and deposited a large yet equal amount in each of them. He was sure the dark lord was going to drain him of his funds for his own personal usage, so he had to have something left for his children. Each child of his would receive their own account, from which he decided they would be able to spend at the most 20 galleons a month. That was more than enough to last them until their mid-thirties. Though knowing his children, they would pool on some extravagant item and settle with the little change left on sweets.


	10. Chapter 10

The clock ticked slowly as Snape carefully put the ingredients for the draught into the cauldron

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter or anything patent or patent pending.

The clock ticked slowly as Snape carefully put the ingredients for the draught into the cauldron. In the small guest room across from the kitchen, his oldest god daughter slept peacefully. She had fallen asleep as soon as she touched the bed and he wondered if there was still some sleeping powder upon the bed from when that horrid death eater was forced to stay in his home a few weeks ago. Though he quickly brushed away the thought as he remembered he had hired a temporary house elf to rid his home of any sign of the death eater and made sure the house elf cleaned the entire guest room twice.

It would be a matter of moments before Narcissa contacted him, Usagi was supposed to be home a good half hour ago. He wouldn't concoct a lie for the girl, her family was going through more than enough at the moment. The truth was best at the moment, and he was well aware Usagi would receive a lecture by both her parents about not contacting them but it was for the best in his opinion.

A knock at the door forced him to look up from his cauldron. With his wand, he securely closed the guest room door, anyone coming to his home was surely up to no good. His wand still in hand, he walked to his door.

"Who is there?" he asked and a tired sigh came through.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," a cold voice answered. He opened the door to see the black haired woman standing, her wand in her hand twirling about lazily. She strode in looking about the room in search of something.

"Can I help you?" he asked and she smirked.

"I'm just here to see my dear niece," she said with a devilish smile. "Her birthday is coming soon and I would love to see how much she has grown since the Christmas party. Tell me, is she here?"

"No," he answered quickly. "Do you have any other business?"

"Well, my sister seems quite confused," Bellatrix said and Snape closed his front door. "See, she doesn't know where her oldest daughter is and she sent me to that wretched woman's home, the damnable muggle airport, and the Leaky Cauldron in search of her. She hasn't told Lucius yet, says he's been on pins and needles lately. So, I started thinking, where would my dear niece go if she didn't want to go home and didn't want to be found."

"Aunt Bellatrix," a sleepy voice called. The dark haired witch turned to see her niece standing sleepily, rubbing her eyes free of dust. "When did you arrive?"

"I just arrived my dear Usagi," she cooed going toward her. Snape moved back to his cauldron to finish the draught. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine aunt Bellatrix," Usagi stated, her sleepy demeanor disappearing. "My mother sent you to find me?"

"Yes, she was very worried about you, as was I my dear, sweet Usagi. After all, I wanted to pick you up from the airport and take you home, but your other mother refused, thought I wasn't very trustworthy," Bellatrix explained.

"Are you trustworthy aunt Bellatrix?" Usagi asked and Snape smirked.

"Of course I am, how could you ask your aunt such a question?" Bellatrix asked.

"If my mother thinks you are untrustworthy, should that not bring a bit of doubt to my mind? She is my mother after all; she only has the best interest at heart for me. Besides, wouldn't it have looked suspicious to have you pick me up from the airport when I am not supposed to be in any way related to the Black or Malfoy family?" Usagi asked an innocence look upon her face the entire time.

"Of course, you are so smart, my dear, sweet Usagi, this is why you are my favorite niece," Bellatrix stated patting Usagi's head. "Now, let us go to your parent's home."

"I think its better to stick with the plan decided and have me travel with my god father. It draws little to no suspicion, if someone ask, I could answer he is taking me to Hogwarts to view the grounds before hand or that I wanted to go to Diagon alley and my mother's colleague offered to take me, what excuse could I use if I was traveling with my aunt?" Usagi asked and Bellatrix's smile disappeared.

Harry sat in Ron's room, a sullen look upon his face as he glared at the photo of the two unknown daughters' of Lucius Malfoy. They laughed, smiling happily at each other. Ron sat upon his bed, watching his best friend obsess over the picture. He wanted to say something to Harry, to take his mind off it, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Why were they allowed in Hogwarts?" Harry asked himself.

"My dad says it was Snape and two other teachers who vouched for them," Ron answered and Harry's glare snapped to him.

"What two other teachers?" Harry asked.

"My mum reckons Madam Promfrey was one, she's friends with Ikkiuo Tsukino apparently," Ron said and Harry turned away from him. "But if Promfrey's ok with it, doesn't that show there's something going on that the Malfoy's and Snape are scared of? That was a big risk to get the two girls into Hogwarts, if they didn't manage it, all the papers would've said failed to get into Hogwarts, right?"

"Did you read the article in the Qubbiler?" an eerily calm voice asked making both boys jump slightly. Luna stood in the doorway holding an article of the Qubbiler with Ginny standing a bit behind her.

"Luna has a cousin that went to the same school as Usagi," Ginny stated as the two made their way in the room.

"You do?" Harry asked. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She told me a lot about Usagi and my father wrote an article about it," Luna said sitting next to Ron. "Hello Ronald."

"Hello Luna," Ron said sourly earning a giggle from Ginny and a small smile from Harry. "What did your cousin say?"

"She said Usagi was a very powerful person at the school, she wasn't a bully like Malfoy though. She said Usagi was very nice to a lot of people, including her. The only wizards she wasn't nice to were the ones who either got in her way or messed with other students. She said Usagi would be so mean that the students she didn't like would drop out of school or transfer," Luna explained, her eyes focused on Ron.

"So she was a bully then," Ginny said and Luna shook her head.

"No, she wasn't, my cousin said she only disliked bullies. She didn't have anything against muggle-born or half-bloods, she doesn't think that Usagi was in any way related to the Malfoys though my cousin is somewhat slow-witted, she wouldn't understand it if Draco himself appeared and told her Usagi was his sister," Luna said and laughed gawkily. "Besides, I met Usagi once at her birthday party a few years ago. She was very nice; she showed me her bedroom when I told her I would love to see a muggle television and allowed me to stay after for the close party."

"You know Usagi?" Ginny asked surprised and Luna nodded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"No one ever asked," Luna said and received a glare from Ginny. "She did the same thing once, I was commenting on her dress being frilly and she glared at me. When I began to laugh she gave my head a pat and began to laugh herself, yes Usagi is very kind."

"How did you get to her birthday party?" Ginny asked and Luna looked away from Ron to her.

"I go with my cousin, Lydia of course," Luna responded.

Minako sat upon the divan in the main hall, her eyes fixated upon the front door as she waited for her sister. She always preferred the Asian furniture to the European in her home, if asked why, she wouldn't really have an answer for it.

Her mother was upstairs in a room arranging their things for Hogwarts; she wasn't allowed to go in though. Her father was in his study 'not to be bothered' as a house elf had told while shivering violently. Her brother was in his room finishing the gift for Usagi. It was quite an odd gift, one that requires a lot of attention and magic to complete. She was beginning to have second thoughts on the gift she had gotten Usagi.

It was a black kneazle who lied under her bed after she asked it to hide from its future 'friend'. The white kneazle she had gotten for herself hid under the bed as well, though she didn't ask it to. The two kneazles were quite expensive, supposedly owned by a powerful witch beforehand.

The kneazles were somewhat intelligent, the black one seemed to understand her perfectly, and it nodded and meowed as if to talk at some moments. The white one was slower to grasp what she was saying but eventually got the meaning, it was a little idiotic compared to the black one.

She rested her chin within her palm and glanced at the clock. Usagi was supposed to be home over half an hour ago. Not that she was worried about her sister, she was sure Usagi could handle herself well enough should any need arise.

A sigh was on the verge of escaping her lips when the front door opened with an audible boom. Her aunt strolled in, a proud smile on her face as a cloaked figure walked in behind her with an aura of displeasure.

"Cissy, I brought your oldest daughter," Bellatrix announced.

"Usagi?" Minako called as she rose and walked toward the figure. "Usagi, is that you under that awful robe?"

"Minako," she heard a muffled voice say. "Minako, please take this thing off me."

Minako bit back a giggle as she pulled the cloak off to reveal her sister's form. Her eyes lit with an unknown fire of anger as a frown donned her lips. With a bit of trouble, she closed her eyes and thanked her aunt for bringing her home safely.

Snape walked in, a scowl upon his face directed at Bellatrix who just smirked at him as Narcissa appeared from the room. A smile of delight upon her face seeing Usagi and Minako standing together, she walked down the steps slowly as a way to calm her excitement with each step. Though when she reached the bottom, she enveloped both Usagi and Minako in a large hug and kissed both of their foreheads before she released them.

"Your father wants to have a word with you first," she stated. "After which, we will have dinner then you three will me your father and I in the room upstairs across from the portrait of your great aunt, understood?"

Both girls nodded before going to their father's study. Narcissa waited until she heard the sound of the door closing before turning to her sister with a brooding look on her face.

Minako and Usagi entered their father's study, several papers in front of him titles reading interview with Usagi and Minako, interview with friends, interview with teachers, and even one stated interview with undisclosed source. Their father sat with a sneer on his face, as his two daughters sat in the two chairs in front of him.

"We have much to discuss," Lucius said as he stood.


End file.
